Never take us alive
by bakusuki
Summary: Two years after the events of BEGA, a fourth championship is announced, a new team rises from nowhere in efforts of becoming the most powerful team in existence. Anything lower than the best isn't good enough, and naturally, Tyson, Rei, Kai and Max are standing in their way of victory.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Two years after the events of BEGA 5 and the havoc wreaked that caused the fall of the stadium and the city surrounding, the organisation announce another Championship. Old talent is still welcomed, and new talent is encouraged from all over the world. They've re-organised the style of blading and where it'll take place, defined new rules and strategies in order to keep fans and competitors safe. A new team rises in the efforts of claiming prime status within the blading community. They have to be at the top, and they'll do whatever they have in order to obtain such a status, and nothing lower than the top, will do._

 **Credit to Little A Granger for providing wonderful ideas and being just as keen about this, as I am. Thank you for listening to me, providing your input and being supportive!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Tyson & Co., pov.**

 _January, 9:37am. Saturday._

Two years. _It had been two long years_. Two years full of ups and downs, and at first, no one was entirely certain as to the games future. Recent events had proven had a game could become dangerous, how competitors and their strengths could reach new levels and exceed all expectations. The events of BEGA and their dream team resulted in the sport being torn down the middle, people contemplating whether it would be worth rebuilding, jut to endure it again, whilst organisations and sports ambassadors had argued that things could be done differently. Smaller, minor games would be held in stadiums, for example, friendly matches, or matches that would aid charity, whereas larger games, such as finals and semi-finals would be met with a different view.

Eventually, Mr. Dickenson had surprised the many speculating viewers, to announce and finalising of a fourth Championship, in which bladers would compete in teams - no smaller than four, and no larger than six - and welcomed the notion of old talent, to encourage an age of new talent. Hilary had made the attempt of restraining Tyson, who verbally threatened to climb across the table in the efforts of hugging the blaring television. He claimed that it was the closest he'd get to hugging Mr. Dickenson for now. His noise had reached new levels, and Kai was certain that he'd obtained the ability to snare his ear drum.

"Count your lucky stars, boys! All our Christmas' have come at once." Tyson announces retaking his seat, after Hilary made the threat to hitting him with the closest utensil at hand. His visage had formed a scowl before he had returned to stabbing his fork into the thickness of the pancakes he'd collected on his plate. Surely, he had an off button, or a button that would allow the volume to be reduced? It wasn't that early, but Kai could feel the tension collecting within his temples, and momentarily applied pressure to them in the efforts of nurturing the ache. Grey eyes shut briefly, lashes fluttering amongst a span of pale flesh, and the greying skin under his eyes becoming more obvious than ever. Hilary might have commented on it, but she also knew that Kai wasn't relatively in the mood for people fussing over his well-being, and decided that making sure he had breakfast would be enough for now.

"There was speculation about this in the paper." Kai reminds as he finally lowers his hands from the sides of his head. He crosses them over his chest, pointed elbows pressed into the wooden surface of the table, the length of his spine straightened to a thin line. One arm reaches out the paper he'd put down prior to Tyson noisy outburst, and he taps his index finger against a thick black headline, like it was obvious. " _About a week ago._ It was inevitable."

"Tyson doesn't read, Kai." The delightful chime that singsonged in belongs to the blond who is sat aside of Kai. Max's comment earns an amused snort from Kai, a faint huff of air that slips eagerly between his nostrils, and is blatantly heard by the navy haired boy. Hilary's faint laugh is also noted, though Hilary isn't aware of the sharp glare that Tyson provides her with, as her back is displayed before him, and her waist is pressed eagerly against the kitchen counter as she stretches out for the toaster.

"I read the back of food packages, actually. And menus."

"And even then, you struggle to pronounce the words." Kai's remark only earns a dull glare from Tyson, who is midway through chewing the mouthful of food, lodged between teeth and tongue. He makes the attempt of almost opening his mouth to show Kai his churned up food, but is prevented from doing so when Rei lodges a hand under his chin. _No one wants to see your food, Tyson_.

"It was inevitable, but it took longer than first anticipated. I wonder how they'll structure the rounds." Rei's voice is low, and appears to rumble more so within his chest, than his throat, and in doing so, outlines how tired he is. Himself and Kai had been up at 5:30, though he assumes Kai might have been up earlier. It was routine that had been difficult for them to get out of, routines that had stuck with them, and habits were _not_ so easy to die out. They'd trained, though Kai had highlighted on numerous occasions that he wasn't all that interested in entering another tournament, and if he was too, he wasn't too sure as to who he'd team up with. The Blitzkrieg Boys had seemed like an obvious option if not Tyson and the others, and Bryan and Spencer were not reluctant to the idea of it either.

"He said teams no smaller than four, and no larger than six, that would imply tag team setting. A two versus two format. Ultimately if teams had five or six members, that would leave sidelined players. Substitute players maybe." Chief confirms from just above his laptop. He's peering over it at them, glass of orange held contently in one hand, whilst his other hand is pressing away at buttons of his keypad.

"Wouldn't that put some teams at a disadvantage though?" Hilary asks, taking a seat next to Kai. He notes that she smells of blossom, a hint of cinnamon, and something sweet, strawberry probably.

"Not necessarily. F-Dynasty played the last tournament with two players, and no substitute player." Kai comments, but declines to offer further insight on the matter. Mr. Dickenson had already stated that it would be a fairer opportunity for all teams involved.

"Kai's right. And F-Dnasty were pretty good on their own throughout the tournament. But this tournament appears a little stricter in terms of regulations, in comparison to past tournaments. We'd have a team of five - two pairs and a substitute - you'll have to decide to better pairings amongst statistics and strategy. I'm sure Daichi wouldn't mind being a substitute if we used the pairings from the second championship. That offered us a good outcome." Kenny continues, and soon returns to tapping away on his laptop, not that anyone actually knew what he was tapping away it, but Hilary had attempted to peer over his shoulder, only to be scolded by him.

"Who said there would be a team of five?" Kai doesn't offer his silence now, he offers a deep stare, a dangerous glare , that burns with the depth of the sun. Apparently the assumption that he would consider joining them, had irritated him. It was expected however. For a year, he had left sports press hanging within the balance, asking questions and attempting to earn something from them, and he left them only with blank expressions and false hopes. The same had been for the others, Tyson and Daichi had been more upfront, claiming they'll go blading and winning tournaments until their 90. Rei had taken a little more of a realistic view on the matter, and concluded that only time would tell - he was getting older after all. Max had insisted that it was a possibility, but he was unsure as to whether he would return with Tyson and the others, or join his mother.

"I put up with you, it doesn't mean I want to enter the Championships with you." Kai continues. In a single moment, it would appear that Kai had made up his decision, though he hadn't voiced it verbally. The truth is, he hadn't decided on whether he would return to blading. The option was there, and he missed the days of glory when he won alongside Dranzer. _He did_ , but it was the matter of whether it would be enough. Tyson had opened his mouth, and then closed it again, attempting to fight a mouthful in the efforts of voicing his opinion, but the amber glare belonging to Rei, stopped him from doing otherwise. It was Kai's decision after all, and it was also Rei's and Max's. Tyson seemed pretty set, but the others... There was always going to be that want of fighting alongside their friends, those who they had started on this journey together with... But then there was the want - _an almost need_ \- to fight separately, in the efforts of facing Tyson and Daichi again. _It's a factor that doesn't die away, because you have had two years to allow it to manifest_.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, c'mon Kai!" There's a silent plea within the blue hue of Max's large eyes. There's a puppy dog stare, and something innocent to the way in which he leans closer to Kai, and Kai suddenly feels like the bad guy who had to kick the puppy down. Perhaps it wasn't the best of ways to have described Max, but that is exactly what it felt like. If Kai cared enough, he might have complied, and practically bent to Max's will, but he doesn't care _enough_. He really doesn't, thus excusing himself from the breakfast table. His chair makes a slight noise from underneath, when it is pressed against the flooring, and Hilary almost makes the comment that he hasn't eaten, he's barely touched his coffee, and didn't even contemplate picking up the toast that she'd plopped down for him. She almost says something, and yet is stopped when Rei raises his hand briefly.

Perhaps that was a little harsh - _it was harsh, and Kai knows it was_ \- it was brutal, but a quick way of closing down a conversation that Kai didn't want to deal with at the moment. It isn't that he doesn't want to participate alongside them, really, _it isn't_. At first they were nag, and the ache and pain that he simply dealt with to get through Mr. Dickenson's God damn team, but then they became his friends, a group that accepted him for quirks and flaws. It's just that he isn't sure as to whether he'd like to return to the game, and even if he was to do so, whether he'd join with them, or Tala.

* * *

Max wasn't sure how many minutes had passed since Kai had left the table, but it felt like hours, and only felt all the more awkward when Tyson declared that he was tired of Kai making it about himself. Of course, Tyson didn't mean it, and later on he'd regret his choice of words, but naturally he was fuelled with a passion of succeeding at the championship. It was their chance to get back into something they loved, to enjoy it together, and whilst Tyson wouldn't necessarily mind if Rei and Max felt the same way as Kai did, he'd much rather enter alongside them. _All of them_.

"He's such a wet blanket." He confirms once again, teeth hooked into the corner of his toast, so words spill out and are rather muffled. Kenny broke the silence that followed by announcing that perhaps he shouldn't have jumped to conclusion, whereas Tyson reminded that Kai was naturally sensitive. A choice of wording that he'd take back later, but for now he found Kai's outburst uncalled for, and unfair.

"I suppose it is only natural that people might be a little hesitant to enter. We are getting older." Rei is now reaching across the table for the paper that Kai had previously reading, but had long since neglected, and he's pulling it towards him carefully in the efforts of dismissing the look that Tyson is providing him with. He genuinely can't tell if Tyson is somewhat offended by the matter, or irritated at how smoothly Rei is taking this. He flicks through some of the pages, but decides to come back to the column that Kai had, had his attention on. The column that gave light to a previously ambiguous situation.

"Mariah had already asked _if_ a championship was ann-"

" _Which it has been_." Tyson utters, cutting off Rei mid-sentence, and only earning himself a passive look from Rei, who had looked up from the paper briefly, only to drop his head again.

"She asked if I would consider joining The White Tigers."

"You said no, right?"

"My mom asked if I'd join the All Stars. It's a possibility."

"Why are you both just saying this now? Why don't we all just join the All Stars. _Or_ the White Tigers. Say, Kai'll even throw the Blitzkreig Boys in the mix. No doubt he'll join them too." Of course, Tyson is hurt about the matter at hand. Perhaps, he had felt that there was a chance that ideals would have changed, and that they could fight alongside one another. They started this journey together, and Tyson would sure as hell finish his journey alongside them. _His friends_. **His family**.

"Tyson, don-"

"C'mon guys. This could be our chance. Us, Kai, Chief, and well, apparently Hilary is apart of this too, _but_ \- you said we are getting older. That means we're not getting any younger! I wanna go out with a bang, guys. If this is our last tournament, _I want us to be together_. Not against each other. We started this together, and we've come this far together. Let's end this together." It sounded nice, to say it out loud, so everyone could hear, hell, he'd be surprised if Kai couldn't hear him. He'd be surprised if the people who passed his own home hadn't heard him. It was a bold statement, but it was declared in volumes, volumes that Tyson prayed had become loud enough for the others to hear him. The format of the Championships is different this time around, it means that Tyson doesn't need to compete against his friends, just for a position on the team. They could go in together, isn't that what the rest of them want? To finish this together? To finish it victorious, but victorious alongside their friends?

Hilary had long since left table in the efforts of scooping up boards and cutlery that were discarded, or were no longer of use since everyone had stopped eating. She grasps up the jam and marmalade, the butter and milk, balancing them amongst her arms, before she moves away once again. Rei had his eyes fixed upon Tyson, a warm glow to the colouring, whilst Max had his head down, and his two hands wrapped firmly around the span of his cup. Kenny was balancing his attention between Tyson's face and his laptop, and almost appears willing to applause Tyson on making a speech that didn't make him seem like an idiot and half. There isn't really much that Kenny, nor Hilary could say. Chief had already stated that he wouldn't mind entering the tournament with them, though he had also made it clear that he was more than happy to be working upon the sidelines, making the changes here and there to blades, and helping to balance out new strategies. Hilary was happy being the sidelining support, but the voice of reason when she had to be, but mostly the mechanism that drilled sense into the boys. Once she had returned things to their rightful place, she turns back to face them, it felt like the silence had been long enough, but no one seems to offering their input, but then again... _Maybe the silence was a good thing_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _Two years after the events of BEGA 5 and the havoc wreaked that caused the fall of the stadium and the city surrounding, the organisation announce another Championship. Old talent is still welcomed, and new talent is encouraged from all over the world. They've re-organised the style of blading and where it'll take place, defined new rules and strategies in order to keep fans and competitors safe. A new team rises in the efforts of claiming prime status within the blading community. They have to be at the top, and they'll do whatever they have in order to obtain such a status, and nothing lower than the top, will do._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Montvorgue?**

 _Montvorgue_ \- the industry that came from nothing. They had been an underground organisation for as long as Netsume could recall, and perhaps was even an ongoing thought to his father, before Netsume was even born. They develop new strategies and ideas based around evidence gathered, often crafting blades based on initial ideas that they had witnessed during major tournaments. His father had claimed that their ideal was to develop and build blades that was built purposely for the blader. The blade and individual would become one, a joint force where individual understands blade, and blade understands its user. At first it seemed as if it was built on dreams and the findings of other companies, but Netsume's father kept a calm claim that they discovered through the findings of others, the potential that had gone unused.

Netsume had become the child of the organisation, the face that was deemed worthy enough of being tested on, to discover if their findings were accurate. He was six during his first attempt, and his father had sworn that he had chosen him as he was the best fit. He'd also promised that Netsume wouldn't be harmed, but their blade was deemed faulty when Netsume suffered it's backlash and was propelled from the dish. His mother had stated that _sometimes the best must suffer_ , and that his father had a crazy way of thinking up things, but in the long run, he was doing it for Netsume. He was doing it for his brothers, and his mother. _Rubbish_. At the age of ten, Montvorgue announced their arrival, and how they would rival the efforts of top industries and their findings. They made the promise of selecting children from tiring and difficult backgrounds for their programs, the children that were often turned away, or considered riffraff with no other means, but to cause trouble. Netsume's father, on the other hand, believed that children who weren't afraid of stirring up trouble, could hold the most potential in hosting their blades, and believed that with the right training, and conditioning, an indestructible team of five could be born.

At the age of eleven he passed the exams that his father set, a strict training regime with the goal of becoming the most powerful blader to ever exist, but also to be the first to wield one of their finer blades. He'd also witnessed few other children coming and going, perhaps they were coming for the exams too, but Netsume never saw them again after his first encounter, and assumed they had failed. His father had made him promise not to talk to children like them - _the failures_ \- out of belief that their failing ways would affect Netsume's own progression throughout the training.

At twelve, his mother concluded that his father had a harsh way of looking at the world, and insisted that testing their son under cruel intentions was beyond humane, and made the bold statement to leave with her children, Netsume included. His father had spitefully noted that Netsume was too far gone within his training, and the experiments that he had undergone, and to pull him away from an experience that he now understands, would affect his growth and further development. From here on out, he had claimed that should she leave, she would be given nothing, and how would she fair as a mother who had nothing? He sucked her in by promising that he loved her and his sons, and that his intentions were kind, that Netsume could be their face and help them with a comfortable income. With Netsume at hand, they could achieve global glory, and become the company that crushed other companies that were once larger. They could be bigger and better, if only Netsume would step up.

* * *

At nineteen, his posture appeared to have diminished, and his back was pressed lazily up against the one of the wooden beams which supported the structure of the main room. His head was ducked low, allowing a mass of green hair to flock down his face, and block out his surroundings. His arms were folded heavily across the span of his chest, a tight barrier that secures himself, and keeps a fair distance between himself and the others. His father had called them all to the main office, and his assistant had said that he'd be with them shortly, claiming that his father was still tending to a meeting.

"You might look prettier if you wore a smile." A gentle coo dances before him, and Netsume raises his head to met a pale faced boy, with largely feminine facial aspects. There was a gentle nature that accompanied the doe like expression that the other wore, it's hinted by the chocolate tinged hue of his eyes, and noted immensely behind the thick lashes that flutter briefly, before a faint smirk pulls at his features. Netsume supposes that this guy is Matthew, the guy with the overly kind nature, but far more intelligent than his youth would give him credit for. Matthew was chosen due to his upbringing, tossed aside from family and friends. It hadn't always been particularly easy for Matthew to be noticed, but he had been recruited by the organisation at thirteen when he discovered he was a natural born talent when it came to coherently hacking someone else's devices without raising alarm bells.

"Maybe even if you did something with your hair." Matthew continues, and in doing so, he manages to pull at Netsume's attention. He's pulling himself away from the beam, and stands just short of his full height.

"I'm not here to be a model, nor are you here to make a fashion statement. I'm here to lead and coach you, and you're here because apparently you can offer the organisation something." There is a coolness to the way that Netsume speaks, it's like a delicate breeze that illuminates how unfazed he was by the situation. His statement earns a faint scoff from Matthew, who seems openly offended that Netsume won't allow him room to offer him fashion tips, because that jacket and those boots, will simply not do. His bold statement has the other three individuals looking over.

One girl raises an eyebrow with a ounce of distaste within her expression, she seems to be naturally quiet and calculating, cold and powerful. She could also be dangerous and a potential secret weapon in all of this. _Yenko_ , he believes his father said her name was. A thief born from poverty and bullying, noted and credited for her quick work and her quick thinking, she aimed for the stars and promised that one day she would have enough to allow her parents to live comfortably.

The other girl - _Mae_ \- she has soft brown hair, pulled into a neat plait that cascades down one shoulder, and is occasionally brushed away to hang like a murky waterfall down the width of her spine. She's well dressed and rather short in height, with a pair of hands that numbly meshed together. She's been silent for the most part, though occasionally says something when a question is posed. She's well spoken and holds a lot of respect for the people within her company, though she knows them only as strangers.

The other third individual is a boy - _Jacob_ \- broad and tall, well built if anything, and looks as if he could destroy a human body between his hands. He has that attitude about him, that typical jock attitude, though Netsume assumes it is more of a cover, and he's attempting to look somewhat cool in a foreign placing. Regardless, he could offer the brute strength and force that the team would need, and see's the boys width and height as a plus.

"Who decided you would lead?" Yenko utters, her mouth forms her question almost perfectly, and she meets Netsume's careful stare with a deep glare.

"LEAD? I could lead better than you. _Any of you_. No way! I'm not being led by some punk-ass Mummy's boy." Jacob intervenes next. His voice is more of a roar and sounds like it belongs to an animal than a human.

"Oh. I'm sure you could. I'm sure you'd _all_ be fantastic leaders. But I believe the decision has been made." Ah. Now Mae's voice serves as a melody, a calm orchestra of muse that holds an essence of tranquillity about it. _The natural born peace-keeper_. Hazel nut eyes meet Yenko and Jacob in the efforts of calming them, or ceasing the fire between them.

"Sure. If you're willing to lead a bunch of freakish babies." Yenko cuts in, she completely dismisses Mae's attempt at calming the situation, in the efforts of biting back at Jacob. Netsume, on the other hand, appears somewhat thankful that the light has been taken away from himself and Matthew, and from the sidelines could they watch as two individuals from two separate, yet rivals teams, bit at one another. It felt like a game of tennis, one insult being flown back towards the other, only to be rebounded with another heavy insult, and so on. Mae was in the middle, and the lack of control she had within that moment, almost seemed exhausting for her.

"I dare you to say that again! I'll put you on your ass!" Another heated response from Jacob, and he's practically leaning into Yenko's space, with fists balled, and literal smoke cascading from his ears. _If that was possible_.

"We don't have to fight anyone." Mae interrupts once again. Netsume almost feels sorry for her, and perhaps it would be better for them all if Mae stayed out of it. Perhaps they could weed out the weaknesses within the group and replace Yenko and Jacob with two other people. Preferably two people that were not constantly conflicting amongst one another. Netsume feels like he could argue his father choice of team, but then recalls how his father states that a team of the same set standards and same personalities don't usually fair all too well within tournaments, and that if they really wanted to make an impact, they'd need various team members, of different sizes and traits, all of which could offer their own insight. He'd also stated that it was naturally unfair for the leader of the team to make the decisions based on who would make a successful team player and who wouldn't. He claimed that leaders were often biased upon image and ability, but frankly, Netsume wasn't seeing much from any of the grouping displayed before him. Aside from the fact that they knew how to push all the right buttons and seek a response from others.

"We do." Yenko utters. A sharp response, followed by a sharp glare, and Mae takes it upon herself to ball up her own hands, and stand firm.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER! There's a reason that we've all been chosen for this, and there's a reason why the team captain has been chosen too. Rather than fighting about the unknowns, why don't we develop a mutual understanding based on common grounds? I'm Mae."

"Hn. Yenko."

"Netsume."

"Can I call you Sume for short? It's cute!" Mae inquires, her attention turning swiftly to Netsume and Matthew who are now joining the small group at their sides. No one has really ever given him a nickname before, or at least, not one that was nice enough, or one that had decent intentions. His father usually stuck to calling him Netsume as it gave off a professional look about them, and Netsume often had to remind himself that he wasn't interested in having a professional relationship with his father. _Sume sounded nice_. He gives a slight nod in response, and Netsume assumes that if it wasn't for Matthew cutting in to introduce himself, then Mae might have just burst with excitement. She was like a can of pop, steady upon the outside, but inside she was bubbling and ready to spill over once the top was opened.

"At least Mae dresses nicely. Look how cute her skirt is!" Matthew choruses, and he earns himself a faint blush from Mae, who appears quick to fan and protect her cheeks from view. _Brilliant_.

"So you've introduced yourself to one another." The disembodied voice appears to boom, and bounce off of each individual wall, but there is an essence of warmth to it, and Netsume recognises the pleasant politeness applied to such a voice and turns slightly within the direction of the voice, others turning their heads faintly to look in the same direction.

* * *

"That was the first step within this meeting, and now that you know each other by first name basis, we can now cut to the point of why exactly you're all here." Netsume's father announces. The room is large, and open, opened up to the world outside by large windows that allow them to glare down into the city below. There are five full beams of white that support the structure of the room, one to accompany each corner of the room, and another within the middle of the room, that balances out the weight. There's a seating area that surrounds the middle beam, a collection of smart sofas and throws, but it still provides a very formal address. Before them stands a large desk, of a deep coloured wood, and aside it is a slightly smaller desk, but one made of the same wood, and presumably used by his fathers assistant. It's a minimal room, but the effect is very real.

"As you're aware, I recruited you all under various reasons, with the means of obtaining new information and data. What I am asking of you, is to try the new blades that we have been working on for yourselves. They were built to accompany your strengths and aid them to exceed what you are already aware of. Your weakness will no longer be weaknesses, they will be mere factors that will assist us in making the rightful changes to your blades and the ways that you perform."

"And we get?" Yenko appears only slightly interested when she voices her question, and perhaps that is one of the reasons why Netsume's father chose her. She can give off that impression, and so much more.

" _Greatness_. You are all individuals who have suffered at the hand of a society that wished to not understand you? No? Society quietened you, but I saw the potential i you. I saw it in all of you, and in turn, you proved why you should have your place upon the team. The next Championships is a grand opportunity for Montvorgue Co. to be witnessed by all. Eyes will be upon you, they'll be wanting to discover more of this upcoming talent that you are. They'll be so busy with their eyes upon you, they'll lose interest within the other teams. You'll have the best field of training and understanding when it comes to understanding your blade and bitbeasts." Netsume eyes his father with an essence of suspicion, though his father merely notices it, and bats it away by gesturing to his assistant. There's an elegant movement to his wrist, a slight rotation, and his assistant moves as response. Her hands reach down towards a small casing that had been idly placed and momentarily neglected. There's a faint click, before the lid flutters open to reveal a velvet smooth backdrop, more like a cushion that allows the metal to be nestled upon it peacefully.

"This is just but one of the variations of beyblade that you could receive. This was initially created for someone else, with their own strengths and strategies in mind. The same will apply to you. You'll all be given your own beyblade, and bitbeast that have been structured with the purpose to serve under you. And with the information gathered from Biovolt, we can pick up from where they left off, we can build from their mistakes, and create beast from animal." At this point, the group are all leaning into the small spacing before them, eyes dancing over the metal piece placed so carefully within the casing. Jacob and Mae seemed somewhat surprised, they'd seen beyblades first hand, they had their own, but theiir blades had been made up of pieces that they managed to get from others, through trades and losses, or even discarded pieces that were idly left. Netsume had seen many of blades up front and personal, but they'd been larger within height and width, and perhaps not as tidy as this one. Yenko seemed almost amazed, like the rest of them, she'd seen beyblades up close, and like the others, she owned her, but again, hers had never been as fancy nor as intricate as the one displayed before her. Matthew seemed a little appalled by the display, and reeled back from the group.

"You could build a better blade. A much better one." He announces, and briefly dips a hand into the inside pocket of his coat. He pulls out a small microchip, held securely within a small, see through casing. His fingers are tight around it, _it's important_.

"Considering the data I received from the All Stars in both tournaments, you could apply their statistics and data to this. Really, it's no big deal, and now that difficult. You'd think that someone such as them would be more protective over the information they gather, but they were so eager to collect data, they allowed me in." Matthew talks with an air of confidence, he talks as if hacking some of the most secure data services is something that should come as second nature to everyone else. So he's the hacker, the whizz kid when it comes to infiltrating secured barriers and taking data within leaving a trace behind.

"I got this from that kid, that nerd kid that carries his laptop around like it's part of his own body." He continues, waving the small casing back and forth, until Yenko is forced to snatch it out of his hands, genuinely because it's annoying her.

"Spent more time on his laptop than anything else? He's no very secure either. A few passwords here and there, and honestly: _Ming-Ming?_ I don't think so. He won't be any wiser, and I doubt he'll miss any of the information that I took. They were detailed beyblade designs, but I've never seen him use for any of his friends." Matthew snorts briefly in the direction of Yenko, whose eyeing the microchip that is sat within the casing. Her green eyes squint slightly, as if she's attempting to make out something on the casing, or simply wishes to see the chip clearer.

"So with the data from Biovolt, you could build your own bitbeasts, right? And then we have the data collected from the All Stars, not to mention the statistics they gathered on other teams, and now _this_. You're stepping on a lot of toes Matthew... _I like it_." That's probably the most that Yenko has spoken, and it appears like it might be the only time that so much comes out of her mouth. She seems the sort of prefers the minimal, and very little contact, for that matter. Her eyes flash, and she looks towards Matthew, who is meeting her half-way with a victorious and smug expression.

Eventually, Yenko hands the small chip over the organisations boss, there is an essence of delight drenching his face, as if he'd unlocked a level on a game that had once been locked to him, now it opens up an alternative ending to the game.

"You realise that they may potentially be an opponent of yours." He states as he pockets the chip.

"Yeah? And I'll crush them either way." Jacob abruptly interrupts, he's sharp upon his heels, fists tightly balled before him, a feral grin decorating his features, sharp teeth upon display; he looks like an animal within the moonlight.

"We'll crush them. Besides, this nerd kid friend of theirs had a lot of data based on them. From the cute blond, to angry guy who puts make up on his cheeks... Honey, _he missed his eyes_ , and I don't think blue is really his colour." Matthew reminds gently, though he soon rambles off to himself, and makes several compliments regarding other teams, one's that Netsume clearly has no interest in, he just knows that he will succeed and destroy whoever dares to step before him and offer themselves as an obstacle. **He'd suffocate them between his own clawed hands**.

"There will be a lot of teams participating. A lot of teams that are naturally talented, and some that are generally powerful. It would be a safer option to analyse the materials from the All Stars so we have an understanding as to who we could be up against. The data you collected from that sorry kid is ideal in understanding their weaknesses and their strategies." Netsume announces, stepping forward once again, as if to mark his dominant above the rest of them. "So you know what we have to do?"

" **We destroy them.** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _Two years after the events of BEGA 5 and the havoc wreaked that caused the fall of the stadium and the city surrounding, the organisation announce another Championship. Old talent is still welcomed, and new talent is encouraged from all over the world. They've re-organised the style of blading and where it'll take place, defined new rules and strategies in order to keep fans and competitors safe. A new team rises in the efforts of claiming prime status within the blading community. They have to be at the top, and they'll do whatever they have in order to obtain such a status, and nothing lower than the top, will do._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Pick your side.**

 _March._

"The offer still applies." A mouth once bearing sharp teeth, relaxes into a faint smile, one of mutual respect and offering, an opportunity locked between his lips, and sealed by his smile. Crystalline blue dances upwards slightly, his gaze diverted from Kai briefly, whose settled with his back against the span of the tree trunk, arms folded against him. There's a sense of regality about him and his stance, the nose tipped upwards, when really Kai is paying a close attention to the sky.

"I didn't realise you were _so_ fond of me." He finally responds. His attention is still amidst the blue of daylight, fluttering somewhere between the whites of the clouds, and momentarily watching the various movements of few birds that skitter into his view. Tala is silent for a moment, aside from a smirk, and Kai swears that if a smirk could have a sound, he would hear Tala's loud and clear. He still remains silent, offering his smirk as if it has some sort of volume to it. Kai swears that he can hear it. He glances over at the redhead, and finds that Tala had already been looking at him, icy orbs sharp and glinting, a glare directed only at him. He's waiting for something it would almost seem, but the offer has been open since the announcement of the tournament, in fact Kai was almost certain that he had been one of the first people for Tala to contact in concerns over this. The conversation had been brief, though questions of Tala health had been mentioned, and Tala had simply rebounded with the offer, and reminded him that this could be his opportunity to finish Tyson.

He was now two years older than the obsessed seventeen year old that he had once been, threatening to claim Tyson's title, and crush him in the process... But now he just felt like an _almost_. The boy who _almost_ beat Tyson. The boy who _almost_ lost to Brooklyn for a second time. The boy who _almost_ couldn't pick up his beyblade again. _The boy who wasn't enough_. After the events of BEGA, and once the tension within the air had settled, and society was ready to go back to its norm, Kai had returned to school, in the efforts of picking up something worthy of taking to university. He'd opted for a course centred about business and potential strategies, but trained occasionally. It was a part of him that he wasn't ready to let go of, and he assumed that others felt the same about the sport.

"Fond? _Hardly_. You annoy me." Tala retorts, a snort to follow up his answer. There's a faint shake of his head, and finally he too is crossing his arms against his chest. Kai only partly annoyed him, for example the times when he'd disappear without saying anything, or the times he'd return later on displaying odd behaviour, and never willing to share. Or just Kai, in general, when he never listens and goes off to do his own thing. It's those little things, the little things that could do with a change, but they are the things that enable Kai to be the enigma that he is.

"You haven't changed, _at all_."

"It's been two years, not two hundred." Tala retaliates, with an icy glare that should suffice for the time being. He finds that Kai is smiling faintly, a feature that illuminates the fact that Kai is amused by Tala's statement. Was he expecting Tala to have changed within the span of two years? _No_. He had trained twice as hard, maybe more so, in the efforts of breaking boundaries, and exceeding limits that were once established. He broke his own personal records, and wrapped them within his own sweat and tears. The others had done the same. The events of BEGA, and what Garland did to Tala play as a vibrant memory, a reminder that drives them to newfound stages. Their training had been grooling, and on some occasions, it had been painful, to the point where ' _to give up_ ' became an option, but Tala does not give up, and Bryan might have punched him between the eyes if Tala even thought of giving up.

"You have plenty of time to make your decision. _You can join us_." Us. Kai releases a breathless snort at the mention of _us_ , and wonders if there had ever been an us. Once, both had used the other for the sake of their own needs, regardless of what would stand in their way. Kai had only really tolerated Tala's presence, just as Tala had tolerated Kai. Kai had done his own thing, and endured the acknowledgement of wearing Tala's patience to a thin line. Bryan and Spencer hadn't really cared much for him, but agreed that he would make the team stronger, and would play a better partner for Tala. As for Ian, Kai didn't really know much of how he felt, in fact, truth be told, he knew nothing, and frankly? He cared very little.

"Ian will be you joining you for the Championships?" He asks, eye brows pivot and raise slightly.

" _Mm_. The excepted number of team players are four. A fifth for substitute would be beneficial." Tala states.

"Then you have your four. I'm not entering." Kai's bold statement, comes as a decision that has been set in stone months before this conversation. In fact, it feels as if Kai never considered to rethink his decision, as if it was a conclusion made long before the announcement was even decided. He pushes himself from the trunk of the tree, to regain his full height, and lowers his hands beside him. There is nothing different to the new stance in which he takes, it stills seems full of limits, and still plays as a potential barrier to block him from others. He finds the silence in which his last statement offers, to be rather satisfying. Peaceful, if anything. He can barely make out the calling of the birds who rose just as early as he did. It's silent. Tala is silent, the only thing that reminds Kai that Tala is still aside of him, is the blur of blue and orange that lingers within the corner of his eye.

Tala knew better than to pry further and attempt to tempt Kai with new promises and ideals. The boy had his own mind, and when he was set to do something, it was usually set in stone. Kai _preferred_ to have his own way, and no offer of a place upon a team could change how Kai conducted himself. The redhead isn't even going to make an attempt to entice Kai to join the team, he imagines that Tyson and the others might have just tried the same thing, maybe use the friendship element of their relationship as a reason for Kai to be persuaded. A smug grunt surpasses Tala lips, a feral action that arises the notion of amusement that dances through him. Not even Kai's own friends could persuade him, and the element of friendship as a contribution to a reasoning as to why he should join the team, had certainly not been enough. It might have been a key point to others, but to Kai is was another mere view point, and Tala almost felt as if he knew Kai better than that of what his friends did.

"The offer still stands, should you change your mind." He finally says in an effort of diminishing the silence that is scattered around them. Usually he has no issue with the silence, finds it as a peaceful mechanism in order for him to grasp his bearings, but within the company of Kai, it can almost seem menacing and polluted. Kai smiles at his comment, _still persistent as ever_ , but it felt nice to be wanted. Unfortunately, being wanted to participate on someones team, wasn't enough to persuade him.

"You didn't come all this way to persuade me, did you?" Kai inquires, and begins to take a few steps away from the tree.

"Self-centred as ever. No."

" _No?_ "

"No."

"Hn."

"The organisation offers better training facilities than Russia. We are still a little behind, still reeling over Biovolt. The conditions are good to train in, but it only offers so much. We won't be here long. Perhaps test the facilities and return." Tala says, his comment appearing more _matter-of-fact_ , as if Kai should have known.

"Homesick?"

"As far from the truth as possible." Tala practically dismisses Kai's comment with the roll of his eyes, and earns himself a scoff from the other. "You know Kai, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"A threat?"

" _A promise._ " Tala's words serve as a finality, like the black ink within a book that clearly states: _the end_ , on the last page. Like a passage, or a piece of dialogue that states an end, not a cliff hanger, an end. He comes aside of Kai, sincere smile noted upon dew stained lips, a slight contrast to the smile that spews over the mouth of Kai. His is more concentrated, and venomous, there's something dangerous amongst the ridges.

"The moment you realise that you're better off with the Blitzkrieg Boys, the better."

* * *

"Hey, mom?" His voice is soft, gentle tone that springs down the phone line.

"Maxxie." She speaks, and Max can swear that he inwardly sighed at the very sound of her voice. Over the phone is perhaps the easier option for him to have this conversation, not to mention that his mother was currently working alongside the All Stars in their training ready for the summer Championship. He'd heard from his mother that Michael, Eddy and Steve were keen to play the team, considering during the last tournament they were so quick to be benched. Max imagined that couldn't have been a good feeling, and it was nice to know that they were determined to come back stronger. His mother had also talked to Rick, and whilst he had been a little more difficult to persuade, Judy had managed to get through to him - which meant they'd have four players anyway, which was the accepted minimum. Emily, on the other hand, had claimed so openly that she'd rather take a back bench during this tournament, and perfect new training schedules for the boys to adhere too. She also put her knowledge and time to creating a new basis for the beyblades that they would use and feature during the tournament, and had made slight alterations to each style of play for them. This however, didn't mean that she wasn't constantly brushing up on her own ability, and dedicating her own time to perfecting her own skills and techniques, she had also said that she would be happy to play as a substitute for one of the pairings, if they required her.

That left Max. Naturally Judy had offered him a position upon the team, and Max had claimed that it was a little unfair for him to just have a spot on the team, especially considering the others never got their chance within the last tournament. Judy had reminded him that it was entirely his decision, but that it would have been nice to work with her ' _little boy_ ' once again.

"Max? Is something wrong?" Her questioning brings him out of his trance, and the blond blinks several times in the attempt of shaking himself, and returning back to reality. Was something wrong? No. _Not really._ He'd made his decision, he thought that it had been a fairly easy decision to make, but that wasn't entirely true. He'd had several inner battles with himself, and concluded that entering the championships under the All Stars was his best option. _It might be his last chance_.

"Um, no mom. I just wanted to ask how you are!" He seems hesitant at first, and he notes her idle hum across the phone line, the one that suggests that a mother knows her son better than he thinks, but she won't pry too much on the matter. They talk for a little while longer, passing conversation between one another. Judy states that they may have determined a new beyblade that would meet the recognised standards of the organisation, and that she was determined for Max to be the first person to try it.

"It's a stable device, Maxxie. We've been testing it on and off for quite some time now. After BEGA, we took some time to design a beyblade that might have a better balance, one more stable in term of attack, or defence." She says, and it's interesting, it really is. He imagines that if he was face to face with his mother, he might just see her face light up. Her face always did light up when she spoke about her work, something she was genuinely proud of, and most of all, her son. It was always a beautiful sight, an image that belonged to a fairy tale, but one that was safe for Max. He enjoys listening to her, she's smart, independent, determined... She's so many things, and Max isn't sure that he has the right words to describe her.

"I'm sure it is, mom. But I don't think that I will be testing it. You see, Chief just built a new beyblade for me and Draciel. It maximises Draciel's defence, and strengthens my strategies. He's been developing new beyblades for us all." He announces, and his mother is silent for a moment. Perhaps, because his sudden outburst of praise for his friend had thrown her off balance, or because within his wording, she had understood the hint, and was attempting to digest it.

"How so?" She finally asks.

"He's been looking deep into the statistics and data that he got from _all_ of us. Hilary has been helping him. It's really clever actually, mom. He discovers our strengths and weaknesses and balances them out. For example, he made Rei's beyblade capable of spinning _twice_ its normal speed! And Kai's has a harder shaping to it, because his attack is more aggressive and to the point. I think he's _still_ making slight changes to Tyson's." He pauses for a moment, pink tongue jutting out briefly to flick against drying lips. "Mom, I'm not joining the All Stars."

The line goes silent momentarily, and Max swears that he can hear his mother go to take another breath in the efforts of speaking, but he beats her to it.

" _I belong with my friends_. I started this journey with them, with Tyson, Rei, Kai and Chief! I gained a few more friends along the way! I've really thought about this, mom, and for a long time, I was pretty set on the idea of joining you. This _is_ how I started this journey, and I think... I think that this is the last time that we will enter together, so I'd like to finish my journey with them. **I think that's how it should be**." The once heavy weight that existed upon the span of his shoulders, appears to have lightened, and the heavy pang that once set itself within the span of his chest? Non-existent. He felt lighter, a feather-light existence, and shoulders that had previously been hunched over in the efforts of secluding himself, raise and broaden outwards.

Had it been any one else, or another moment in time of which his mother was silent, he might have dismissed it for her usual behaviour, but her silence... Is something else. It offers a heavy air to it. He also knows that his mother usually supports his decisions, and this was one of them. A decision of which he had made upon his own, drawing influence from either side, but allowing the decision made to be that of his own doing.

"Mom?"

"I thought you'd compete with your friends-" She begins, and then momentarily, she stops, and Max swears that she whispers that she wishes that she could have changed his mind. "-And you're right to compete _with_ them. You've all been through so much together."

"It's... It's not just that. There's more to it."

"You want to finish this chapter of your life with the people that you started it with. That's okay, Maxxie. I'm proud of you. _I'm proud of everything you do_. I'll still be rooting for you, Maxxie."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

The return to his village had been peaceful, full of scenery that differed from the other, endless trees that stretched upwards, leafy palms reaching for the blue hue of the sky above. He noted the long shards of grass - emerald in colour - the thick of bushes regarding multiple shapes and size, full of berries and thorns. There were large patches of flowers, some of which he recognised the names, and a few that he barely recognised, but the colouring was fascinating.

Getting back in the village, came with a natural response - just as he expected. The elders questioned how he was, and how he had been during his time away from the village. The answers were always the same, that he had enjoyed himself, and it had been nice to see his friends and have a good catch up, but that it was also nice to be back in the village and surrounded by familiar faces. Some of the younger generation were just the same, questioning how he had been, asking about the events of BEGA, and if he could teach them some of the techniques he had learnt. He'd promised that he would do so later on, and they should all prepare for it. The mothers and the fathers of said children has passed him with gentle smiles and occasional hello.

Returning back to village, meant that was met with the walled embrace of his friends, and Mariah's squeal as she flung her arms against him. _Honestly?_ It was expected, and if anything, he found her enthusiasm somewhat cute - despite the fact that he wouldn't so much as admit it to her. She finally stepped away from him, her hands tightly clasping together, fingers meshed into one another, whilst Lee came upon her side, palm pressed her against her shoulder, reminding her to at least give Rei some space until he had unpacked. He dismissed it with a laugh and said that it was nothing to worry about.

Dinner consisted of a collection of meats and fruits, and a few other things that Gary had found within passing, Rei didn't really care much for what it was, but could confirm that not only did it smell nice, but yes, he was hungry. He missed dinner periods like this, crossed legged and helping themselves so actively to the variety of different foods. With Tyson and the others, they took it in turns to decide a routine for meals. Rei had cooked one day, and Tyson had commented that it felt like it was more of a banquette than anything else. Kai and Hilary had peacefully worked in unity to cook something for the group, and Daichi wasn't all too sure about how he felt with Hilary helping him. Rei and Tyson on the other hand had been keen on discovering just how well Kai could cook, and Tyson ended up attempting to have a heated match with him across the table, because he couldn't believe that Kai had kept this to him. Kai didn't really care, and stated that Tyson was lucky that Kai even decided to share with him, because apparently starving Tyson had become an option.

Once, Hilary placed several ghost chilli's within Daichi's food, as an act of revenge for the comment that Daichi had made about her cooking - _which turned out to be fantastic by the way_ \- whilst Kai agreed that he'd liked to see Tyson deal with a ghost chilli, just for the hell of it. They'd exchanged smug glances, and whilst Hilary prepared the food, Kai removed the bread and milk from the kitchen. Max, on the other hand, looked up other foods and beverages that could potentially be used to calm the spice, and noted the list, before removing them too.

Max had decided to suggest making your own pizza and its topping, and at first, Kai didn't really care much for it, and at first stood and watched them. Tyson and Daichi had already dug into what toppings would go on their pizza, and Daichi was slightly annoyed when Hilary stated that chocolate and sugar could not be a pizza topping. It turns out that Kai _really_ likes pineapple on his pizza, and when Daichi made the remark that is was a disgusting choice by nature, Kai reminded him of how he wanted chocolate on his pizza, and Daichi fell silent. Rei and Hilary turned out to be perfectionists within the design and flavouring of their pizza's, and started to compete amongst one another.

Tyson and Daichi opted for take outs when it came to their decisions, and almost started two separate brawls between one another, when arguing for which place they should order from. Daichi had opted for one place, whereas Tyson rejected it as he'd eaten there before and it was awful. The same applied for any suggestion that Tyson made. Chief, on the other hand, opted for lunch, and that everyone should prepare sandwiches and snacks that could be taken to the local park. Kai had declined at first, claiming he had better things to do - turned out he really did not, and actually he enjoyed himself, though he claims otherwise.

"Are you aware of the changes made for the Championships?" Lee's voice is slightly muffled by the fact that he has food in his mouth, but it's enough to bring Rei away from his thoughts, and he smiles faintly at them. Lee's question however only begs for more curiosity, and Rei finds himself hosting a pointed eye brow at the other. Changes? He only knew of the formation that the tournament would take, one team, two pairings, and one or two substitutes that'd sit upon the sideline, but that was a formation that had been played before, with the exception of substitutes.

"Changes? No." He shakes his head lightly as response, and then returns to the left over rice that's sat within his bowl.

"What he means is, there's a change to _where_ bigger and more important matches will be held. Smaller matches like, uh-" She pauses momentarily, as she places her bowl down carefully within her lap, and gestures idly for Kevin to pass the fruit chutney. "Games that will help charities, will be played in stadiums. The upkeep is simpler. Not as much destruction! But big matches, such as Championship semi-finals, and so on, are played upon a separate island!"

"An island? Have they thought this through?" Rei inquires as he takes the chutney from Mariah. He assumes that he probably knows some of the reasoning behind it. After Boris and his intentions with BEGA and the blading community as a whole, the chaos that had been unleashed, particularly Tyson's match with Brooklyn, was almost enough to put an end to the sport. Once a mere game, translated into a path of aggression and power, a city almost destroyed... Crowds of viewers, fans and all, whilst fuelled by the adrenaline of watching the game finish, were naturally in a state of horror and destruction. _Anything could have happened_.

"Deeply." Lee comments, his attention raising to the amber hue of his friend's eyes. "They've had two years to plan it and develop it. I believe the point system is similar to the last tournament."

"Every team will play each other once, and each win earns the team three points! The maximum the points a team can receive are 16, but you get a point for drawing a match, and obviously, nothing if you lose!" Mariah announces, her attention is firmly upon the visage of Rei, whose currently collecting glances between Mariah, Lee and Kevin. Gary was too busy filling up his bowl for the third time, and that brought a faint smile to Rei's lips.

"You really didn't know any of this?" Lee asks.

"No. To be frank, Lee, I haven't really thought about the Championships. There have been talks of it. Tyson and Daichi have already confirmed they are going, and Max confirmed that he was joining Tyson and Daichi. They need four, and Chief was really good during the last championships. It would be nice to see him try. I don't think Kai is all too interested." Rei nods at his confirmation, and remembers that Kai had confided within him of his status in terms of the championship. Whether he did so, because of a sense of equality between himself and Rei, or because he genuinely needed to say something, and have someone listen to him without making a bigger issue out of it... He didn't really know. He did know, that Kai hadn't told any one else - _not even Hilary_ \- and had even confirmed that he was interested in taking over the family business, hence why he'd gone to university. He claimed that he didn't feel like he was all too interested, that despite the rush that spinning Dranzer gave him, it didn't seem enough any more. He'd apparently contemplated his decision on numerous occasions, before settling with his conclusion. He wouldn't be joining them, it was just getting round to tell Tyson and the others that he wouldn't be there.

"You'd join us though, right?!" Mariah chimes, whilst Lee seems almost abruptly taken back by the response that Rei had given him. The last time he joined the White Tigers, he was doing so to compete against his friends, doing so have a chance at facing Tyson, doing so to compete against Max and Kai. He had enjoyed it, that had been what they had lived for, what they had trained for. Rei sighed softly, and canted his head faintly. It would be nice to enter as the White Tigers, compete against Tyson and win, but it also felt nice to join with his friends, and compete alongside them. Despite the circumstances of BEGA... Fighting alongside Max, Kai and Tyson? It felt right. It was something to be content with. It felt as if nothing else could feel anywhere near as right as what that did. It felt like... He was born to compete and win alongside his friends.

"I haven't really thought about it, Mariah. Until today, I had concluded that I wouldn't be entering. Instead I could help train the children and prepare them for their turn in the Championships. It will happen one day." He sets the bowl down aside of him, and rocks faintly, before uncrossing his legs from one another. He sets his feet to the floor, and pushes his palms behind him. A mass of ebony locks cascade down his spine as he tilts his deep crown back. Tyson's speech when this had first had come up and left Rei reeling and wondering on whether Tyson was right.

 _They had started this journey together. They had gotten this far together, through their love and respect. They'd grown together and developed together. They had seen the best within one another, and had even witnessed the worst. They had picked each other up, and..._ Other teams... They probably did the same, and felt the same about one another, in the way that Rei felt about his friends, maybe more so. But this, this was how Rei felt. This was about the burning rush he got when he battled alongside Tyson, or when he was training with Kai, or when he was perfecting techniques with Max. It was the sense of pride he got when his team won, or when Kai displayed genuine happiness, or when Max realised that he could win, no matter what. It was those things... Those little things that might have meant otherwise to outsiders, but it was those things, that would probably always pull him back to them.

"I believe I'd like to enter with Tyson and the others. It _makes sense_ to finish my journey with them. We've come so far together. Guys, I really enjoyed competing with you, and being on the same team, but that... That's in the past now. I think I should finish this journey with them, you understand, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** _Two years after the events of BEGA 5 and the havoc wreaked that caused the fall of the stadium and the city surrounding, the organisation announce another Championship. Old talent is still welcomed, and new talent is encouraged from all over the world. They've re-organised the style of blading and where it'll take place, defined new rules and strategies in order to keep fans and competitors safe. A new team rises in the efforts of claiming prime status within the blading community. They have to be at the top, and they'll do whatever they have in order to obtain such a status, and nothing lower than the top, will do._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Your mission? Train them.**

 _May._

"How is their training coming along?"

" _Sir._ " Locks of heavenly chestnut lower, to reveal a crown of bronze. The scientists raises her head after briefly bowing it, and diverts her attention to the clipboard within her arm. ' _Yenko_ ' it read, several notes and statistics to follow, including a note upon her strengths and weaknesses. Turns out Yenko had a powerful defensive, but knew how to lure a blade into destroying their own selves. She taps the sheets faintly with the head of her pen, before diverting her attention to the scenario behind them.

"We've currently set Yenko into a practice match. She's a little slower within her manoeuvres, but we've done comparisons between her movements and the data collected. She has a very powerful defensive stance, and this is only a tester of her beyblade, and yet she possesses such skill. It's incredible, actually." She continues, turning back towards the man - Netsume's father, _Henrik_ \- and smiles softly. Henrik nods briefly, his attention is firmly upon the back of Yenko, whose stance is appears straight and powerful, a tower incapable of crumbling.

"These are only robotic programmes however, they have one system. After a while, Yenko will have memorised every movement they make, which will only render her training useless." He comments abruptly, and the scientist feels as if she is being scolded by him without a real purpose. She clicks the top of her pen, and makes a small scribble within a blank spacing the paper.

"Ah, they have several systems. _This is the third stage_. It takes an offensive stance against her defence style. In its fourth stage it will take a defensive style, which will test how two defensive styles compete against one another-" Coral tinged lips fold upwards in a light smile. "-The boy, Max Tate, who played alongside The All Stars, he has an incredibly powerful defensive style."

"He's the weak link." Henrik comments, a lacking of interest. He raises his hand dismissively, but is prevented from pressing on after the faint scowl that dances across the scientists face.

"Minato. You have a problem?"

"Sir, I wouldn't doubt him. He's a lot more powerful then you think, and styles such as his own shouldn't go blind to an ignorant eye. You can learn a lot, but even his stance as a weakness, but we weed them out. There are teams I would doubt, teams that clam up under pressure for instance, _they need weeding out_. But that being said, the more training Yenko undergoes against a defensive style, the powerful her own style becomes." Minato responds, in a tone that is somewhat matter of fact, and slightly irritated that Henrik was so quick to shut down the conversation, without embracing potential possibilities.

"So you're comparing their defensive styles and building on his?"

"Yes sir. We are training them after all, perhaps, you should have more involvement in the training, rather than to sit upon the sidelines, sir. It benefits the team largely to know that you would be involved. I believe it would raise your son's confidence as well."

"Are you telling me how to raise my own child, Minato?" The scowl upon his face lingers dangerously, but Minato ignores it. His tone does not faze her, but there is an element of truth to that of what she speaks. Minato shakes her head briefly, and takes a step away from him to continue her observation of Yenko.

"No sir. Netsume is a good captain, he's a fair balance between fairness and kindness, he listens, but there's a strictness to him. His confidence is somewhat lacking however. Pay attention to him, sir. Pay attention to the team."

Speaking of side lines, Netsume is at them, sat firmly on one of the benches. He sets himself up with a straight back, arms folded neatly across the span of his frame, one leg thrown lightly over the other leg. He'd noticed his father the moment he had come into the room, you could suggest that his brother had a cold aura about him, and Netsume definitely felt it. He'd closed his eyes and opted to ignore his existence. He noticed the slightly weight that comes down aside of him, and allows himself to focus upon the bright face of Mae. She's tied her hair back today, a pink ribbon tied so neatly around the neat pig tail. She's also wearing thick, brown framed glasses today, he actually never realised that she wore glasses until today, but she looks incredibly sweet!

"Yenko's doing incredible, don't you think!?" She claps her hands together in evident glee, and tips her head side to side in faint sing song, whilst her eyes focus upon her friend. Yenko's stance is incredible. She stands tall, ivory hair pulled into a lazy bun upon her head, loose strands hanging across her shoulders. She rests a hand upon her hip, her other hand occupied by the weight of the launcher within her hand.

"Her style is defensive, but she has proven how powerful her style can be. They'll switch it up soon, and they'll have her train against a blade that too, takes a defensive stance." Netsume comments, head nodding faintly. Of course Yenko is doing well, he expected it from her and her cold nature.

"Indeed. Your style is more attack, isn't it? I've seen it. _I watched you_." Her voice is soft, a delicate chorus of music, amongst the faint clapping her of hands, though in reality, he didn't realise that Mae had taken the time to watch him. She had appeared as the cheerleader for Matthew and Jacob at first.

"You watched me?"

"Oh, I watch everyone. I like to learn things from others. I thought I could apply the techniques I learn from others and apply them to that of my own. My style is endurance. I can endure a longer match, but they're wanting to apply the endurance to my beyblade too! The longer the match, the more powerful my attacks become. I don't really offer a lot, and I'm sure there are a lot of bladers out there that could wipe me out within seconds. I don't really understand why I was chosen." Mae comments. Her head ducks a little, and a slight flush of colour dazzles the porcelain-wrought span of her cheeks.

"There are a few bladers out there, whose style is very much similar to yours. There's that really famous Russian blader. He's powerful, and his style is endurance. But I think you could beat him-" Netsume replies, unfolding his arms, and placing his hands into his lap. "-And he has stupid hair." Mae chuckles in response, even faintly covering her mouth with her hand, before shaking her head a little at his comment.

"I don't know, I think he has really nice hair, actually. It's a nice contrast to the colour of his eyes. N-not that I know, or anything!" Her features are screwing up with the roseate tinge of a blush that coats her features. It even dots its very existence upon her nose, and Netsume finds himself chuckling at her words. He doesn't always laugh, or break a smile of such depths, he has a practised resolve of neutral expressions and often lacks interest in indulging himself with their childish notions.

"You know that you look nice when you smile, right?" Mae compliments, and she faintly sets her hand upon with his shoulder. Her touch is nice, it's gentle and relaxing, just as much as she is, he's noticed that, and almost relaxes into her touch. Frankly, he hadn't noticed that his laugh had been so loud, nor that his smile had become so obvious.

"You always have this serious look about you, or like something is bothering you. We're your friends after all, you can let loose around us." She reminds, and her reminder is only briefly acknowledged, before Netsume recalls why he always holds such a neutral expression. It's because of his father, and his dismissive look upon life, the way he manages to give Netsume so much power to break away, and yet, Netsume is nothing than a mere puppet, tangled upon the puppeteer strings, and the world is the cruel audience, who have yet to acknowledge such cruelty. A moment of silence passes, and Netsume notes that Mae has pulled away slightly, and pulling out a note pad from her bag. It's pink, and has several stickers and doodles labelling the front. She's flitting through pages, before her buries her head within the span of crisp pages, her pen seeming to work into over time.

"What are you doing?" It isn't often that Netsume is curious, but Mae embodies curiosity, and his own curiosity has been piqued. There is a lot about her, that he would like to know about.

"I'm designing my beyblade! Well what I would like it to look like-" Mae folds the page over, before holding it out towards Netsume. "-I'd like mine to be pink. Rumour has it that they'll colour co-ordinate our blades to our favoured colour. I don't really know how much of that is true."

"It's true. The organisation aims to take _every_ aspect of us into consideration, from our favourite colours, to designing a blade that justifies our character, but also embodies our strategies. I mean, for example, your test blade, it is pink, after all. Yenko's will be white, Matthew's is blue, and Jacob prefers purple. After all, we might be a team, but to the organisation, we are individuals before we are a team." Netsume explains, before bowing his head a little. That's perhaps the most he has ever said to someone, and he supposed that in the end if felt rather nice to not be shut down by someone. Before Mae can say anything, or before Netsume has the opportunity to add anything else onto his previous statement, they note loud bang, and several crashes, before their attention turns towards the ring.

Yenko's walking away, launcher still held tightly in one hand, however herother hand appears to be holding her blade. She eyes hover over it briefly, inspecting it for any damages before she pockets it and comes to stand before Netsume and Mae.

"Their bots are useless." She spits, as she turns her attention because towards the smoking ring. In her attempting a bidding a win, her defensive style had forced her opponent out of the ring, only for her to counter it with a further response, drilling her blade into the machine.

"They're only testing us!" Mae squeaks, pressing her pad closer to her chest, as she peers around Yenko to have a look at the mess behind us. "This isn't the real thing. You can destroy blades all you like when we get to the tournament, but not their equipment." Yenko rolls her eyes at Mae's squeak, _she's so naive, she seems much weaker in comparison to the others - why is she on the team?_ Her lips fold into a faint smile when Matthew and Jacob join the group, apparently Matthew had been giving Jacob an insight into what not to wear, but inquiring as to whether they'd get to wear their own clothing, or watching outfits belonging to the organisation. Jacob had retaliated that he didn't know, and nor did he really care - he was only interested in becoming strong enough to destroy people during the tournament.

"Real swell, hothead. You managed to destroy one of the bots. Do we applause you now or later?" The sharp voice comes from Jacob, as to be expected.

"Who're you calling a hothead, y'hothead?!" Yenko responds.

"Are you going to continue fighting like children, or are we finished?" Now, it's Netsume's opportunity to speak, and in doing so, he manages to prevent Yenko and Jacob from further attacking one another. They barely pass one another glare, and instead focus their gaze upon their team captain.

"You seem to forget that we're a team, we're not enemies, we shouldn't be fighting amongst one another. There is a reason that we've been brought together, we hold more similarities between ourselves than you think. Society has been cruel to every single one of us, and that is why the organisation chose us. They chose us, when no one else would have done so. You act like you must go to war with each other in order to be satisfied, but we can't succeed within this tournament if we do not succeed as a team first. There are some really big and famous teams that are going to be apart of this. They'll chew us up, and spit us back out if we don't pull ourselves together." He continues. He's still sat within his previous position, except his hands have now left his lap, and his arms are now folding across the span of his frame. Mae and Matthew appear to be nodding in mutual understanding, and whilst Yenko and Jacob's body language don't give off the aura of a reply, their expressions do.

"Anyway, I heard some of the teams were not even confirmed yet." Yenko finally replies. Her lack of response to Netsume's previous comment leaves him twitching slightly, and he eyes her with a dangerous intent, but she'll keep pushing. "It's true. Some of the big names haven't confirmed it yet. And I heard, ** _the_ **team, don't even know if they'll be returning together, separately, or not at all."

"You mean 'them'?" Matthew inquires.

"Mm. Which would be a shame really, because I would really love to put that Tyson kid through his paces." Yenko's hand clenches around the span of her launcher ever so tightly, that one could physically see the launcher trembling beneath her fingers. It is Jacob however, who carefully pry's the launcher from her, before she can do any real damage.

"He'll enter, _and the rest of his pathetic team_. They'll either enter for the sake of nostalgia, or an opportunity at beating him. Regardless, we'll have our opportunity to bring them down. With the data we've gathered, and the best science mind working to complete beyblades that work only to us? We'll be unstoppable." Netsume continues.

"Good, I wanna beat them so bad, they won't dare look at another beyblade!" Jacob announces. He moves like a beast hunting for its prey.

"By the time we're finished with our training, come July, we'll be the most powerful team to exist. Montvorgue Co? Will be unstoppable. We'll be moving before they've even had time to launch their blades, we'll know every movement they make, and any judgement they'll even consider. By the time they've consider drawing out their bitbeasts? We'll have them backed into corner, with nowhere else to go. They'll scraping the dust remains of their blades together by the time we are finished." Netsume's dark eyes follow the faces of his teammates, they're all wearing dangerous smirks, and despite her usually angelic countenance, even Mae wears a dangerous smirk, that bears the teeth of a beast.

" _Are we in then?_ " Mae says, craning her head slightly to the side, as she reaches her arm, hand sprung free, with her palm facing down. Yenko nods first, and places her hand directly above Mae's, then it's Matthew, and Jacob, and finally, it's Netsume.


End file.
